prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-93.138.238.181-20141212203256
"A" team is: Wren, Jenna, Melissa, Cece, Sydney, Lucas, Noel, Cindy, Mindy, Mona, Wilden, Ian, Garret, Shana (and maybe Jason or even Bethany - we still haven`t seen her face, she could be anyone, twin maybe). I think that they are all working together to bring Alison down, they are playing her and are trying to make liars go against her, and the thing that "A" stands for Alison, not for an amateur is going to make Ali fault for every thing, every murder that "A" had done (Ali`s enemies are dying but her friends are still alive, why? Because "A" team has bigger plans for her). Mrs. Dilaurentis made a monster - Ali, and Ali made other monsters - Mona, Jenna, Cece, Melissa...They all have only one thing in common, only one enemy - Alison. Mellisa knows Cece from the college and they were seen talking many times, Cece "hates" Jenna, Wren worked in Radley where Cece and Bethany were visiting, Sydney is possibly Jenna`s twin (she was in the hospital that day when Ali visited Jenna, so maybe she heard the conversation between Ali and Jenna - "...if you ever come back to Rosewood, I`ll bury you..." and was the one that send her the message: Bitch can`t see you, but I do...", Wilden was in relationship with Cece, Jenna with Noel, Melissa with Ian, Garret and Wren, Mona and Lucas both hated Ali, and Jenna is also the one that started this "A" team, when she got blind. That`s how "A" is everywhere, and that could explain the thing that Jessica told Ali ("They`ll be coming for you soon:"), so Black Widow could be anyone, I think that it is Melissa, or maybe even Bethany. Melissa and Cece are the ones that are lying about that night (I. Marlene told that one of this girls is lying about that night just as she said that she lied about "A" so she could protect identity of "A") Mellisa lied about burying Bethany so i think that Bethany is actually alive and the girl in grave is Sara Harvey. and that brings the question: Who is Bethany? There were always two yellow dresses, always two blond girls, two "sisters" - Ali and Cece. Mrs. D. was giving Cece clothes, why? Why did she protected her? Why was Cece wearing the yellow dress that was bought to Ali and Bethany? Cece or Bethany killed Mona, and Cece or Bethany was also the one with the knife in Ali`s house. None of this characters could be fault for being "A" because they are protecting eachother, and that`s why we can`t guess who "A" is. Cece told that first Christmas after you lose someone is the hardest (how does she know that? Has she lost someone). They are all playing her. And the liar that is acidentally going to find out who is one of the masked villains is Aria, probably when she calls that phone, i don`t know. Marlene King also said that when the truth is revealed we are going to find out that many thing we thought have happend, didn`t actually happend. Some thing about that night never happend. There were many people there, in the Alison`s backyard, and no one saw anyone hitting someone in the head, or digging holes, or burying someone.